


Sleep

by Raven_Shadowrose



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Shadowrose/pseuds/Raven_Shadowrose
Summary: AU fic. Ellie comes home after a long shift to find Obi-Wan asleep.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from Star Wars, Ellie is my character. I do not give permission for the character or story to be used elsewhere.

I opened the door to the house that I shared with my partner, Obi-Wan, I closed it quietly to avoid waking him. He will have been asleep for a while as he works as a teacher during the day, whereas I work shifts that vary between day and night. I have just finished a run of four midday to midnight shifts and now I can enjoy some time off. Obi-Wan has some time off too, we are going to spend it together. I am looking forward to spending some time with him without either of us having to go to work. We have a few days away together planned, a nice little house in the countryside. We'll go walking and just spend some time with each other.

I slipped my coat off and hung it up by the front door, just like I always do. I undid my safety boots, it feels good to take them off after twelve hours of wearing them. I set them down on the shoe rack just underneath the stairs. I made my way up the stairs, each step feeling heavier than the last. It has been a long day and I am starting to feel very tired now that I am finally home. I cannot wait to climb into bed and cuddle up to Obi-Wan.

I walk quietly into the bathroom and turn on the light, I close the door behind me and start to get ready for bed. I carefully undid the band holding my hair up and let it fall down my back. I ran the brush through it and placed it back on the side. I worked through my usual routine; brushing my teeth and washing my face. I finished with moisturising my skin and then turned my attention to the uniform I am wearing.

I start with the buttons on my green shirt; it is not covered in blood or vomit for a change. Working for the ambulance service sometimes means that patients bleed or throw up on you. I love my job though, I get to help people when they need it the most. The white shirt follows and I put them both into the basket for washing. It can be a hard job at times, most of all when patients do not survive their injuries. I have seen people die, some peacefully at the end of a long life, and some in pain before their time.

I know that Obi-Wan is proud of me for doing the job I do, for helping people. He has seen me after the best and the worst days of treating patients. He held me for hours after I had responded to a traffic accident that had involved a bus full of children. Some of the children had died at the scene. He had seen the accident on the news, he knew I had been there. It was only after the first hour that I cried. Obi-Wan stroked my hair and kissed my head, he just knew that words would not help at that moment. I held on to him as though he was keeping me in the world at that moment. Without him, I would have drowned in my sorrow.

I took off my trousers and slipped my underwear and socks off. Obi-Wan had put my pyjamas in the bathroom for me, he always does. I smile, he is always thinking of me and taking care of me. I am proud of him, he works in a school that teaches children with learning difficulties. Some of his students also have physical disabilities and sensory impairments. I went with him to work one day and I saw how much the children love him. He gives them the gift of learning, he is very patient and kind with them. He has many cards and letters from children and their families that have benefited from his teaching.

I turned off the light in the bathroom and I walked across the hall to the room that I shared with Obi-Wan. I quietly opened the door and closed it again. I noticed Obi-Wan was curled up in our bed with his back facing me. His hair was tousled from where he had slept on it, the pillow cushioning his head. His breathing was deep and even, indicating he was sleeping. The covers had slipped down during the night, revealing his bare back to me. Obi-Wan always slept shirtless unless it was extremely cold.

I made my way across our bedroom and carefully climbed into the bed. I turned onto my side and studied Obi-Wan as he slept. The moon lights his face, allowing me to study him. He always looks peaceful in his sleep, I love to watch him like this. He shifts slightly in sleep, his hand moving up under the pillow. I stroke my hand over his hair and down his arm until I reach his fingers. I rest my hand on top of his as I gently kiss his cheek. He stirred a little and then I heard him say my name, “Ellie?” My name is Elizabeth, though Obi-Wan always calls me Ellie. I smile at the sleepiness in his voice.

“I'm here.” He turns to face me and slowly opens his eyes.

Obi-Wan studies me, the sleep still evident in his eyes. “You're safe?” He always asks if I am safe after I finish a shift.

“Of course I am, I'll always come back to you.” He smiles softly and rolls onto his back.

“Come here, I want to hold you.” I move closer to Obi-Wan and rest my head on his chest. His arms close around me and I feel him press a kiss to my head.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too.” I cuddle closer to Obi-Wan as he starts to drift back into sleep. “Goodnight, my love, sleep well.”

“Goodnight, my princess,” I heard him say, I close my eyes and smile, I am home.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's thoughts and musings as he holds his sleeping partner. More fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have read this, you are awesome!

Ellie is still asleep in my arms, she always looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. I like to watch her as she rests in my arms. I am glad she is getting the rest that she needs after her long shift yesterday. I am proud of her, my beautiful partner is a lifesaver and there are people alive because of her. I know her job is very hard at times. I have seen her exhausted and emotional because of her experiences on a shift. I've held her in my arms as she cried over losing a patient, it hurts to see her so upset. I also held her when Ellie and her crew mate were attacked by some thugs. Even though she did not get hurt, I did not want to let her go. I needed to reassure myself that she was all right. I will always be there for her and hold her when she needs me to.

I'm lucky to have Ellie, I know it. I'm the nerdy, ginger teacher with glasses. I've been teased for all those things by people at different times in my life. Ellie saw past my looks, she looked inside me and gave me a chance. She's so beautiful; the auburn hair and the green eyes are what attracted me to her first. She has a beautiful smile, it makes her eyes light up. She could be with anyone, I've seen other men staring at her. She does not look their way, not even a quick glance. She loves me, she's always saying how I am the only man she needs in her life.

I remember how we met, it is one of my fondest memories of our time together. Ellie brought an ambulance to the school I had just started teaching at for the kids to have a look at. She took my breath away the minute she stepped out of the front cab of the ambulance. I had a hard time not staring at her, I think I blushed as she introduced herself to me. If she noticed the blush then she was kind enough not to mention it to me.

She was so kind and patient with the children as she showed them the equipment and machines in the ambulance. She let them turn the sirens on and play with the lights. She taught them all how to bandage a wound and call an ambulance. She let them try on her coat and helmet and answered any questions that they had. They all flocked to her and she listened intently to whatever they wanted to tell her. I didn't know it then, but I had already started to fall in love with her. All I knew was my heart did strange things whenever I looked at her.

I was still very new to the school at that point, I hadn't got to know many people. I've always found it hard to socialise. I always ate lunch alone, unsure of how the other teachers would take to me and my strangeness. I've always been written off as a geek and a nerd due to my love of science fiction, games and action figures. I suppose you could say that I haven't really grown up yet.

It surprised me when Ellie came and sat at my table and talked with me. It also surprised me to learn that she loved a lot of the same science fiction books and films that I did. She loved gaming too, she talked about games with the same passion that I had for them. We talked until the end of my lunch break, she had to go back to her station and I had to return to the classroom. I was sure I would never see her again, that she was just being kind to the man sat all alone.

I hadn't expected her to give me her number before she left, but she did. She genuinely wanted to talk to me some more. It took me a month to work up the courage to call her for a chat. It was a very long month of staring at the photo of her with the children. I had been feeling very alone and down when I called Ellie, though I never told her the reason why I called. Talking to her made me feel less alone in the world. She asked if she could meet up with me, I told her I had meetings or lessons to plan the first few times she asked. I was scared of messing up and having her laugh at me.

Eventually, I found the courage to meet Ellie and we went for a walk in the park. I made a few clumsy attempts at conversation that I feared would put her off me forever. She was not put off though, we met up a few times to go for dinner or to see a film together. I took her home every time we went somewhere to make sure she got back safely. She would always hesitate by the door, as if she was waiting for me to do or say something. I wasn't sure what she wanted, so I would usually just wish her goodnight and leave to go to my house.

As we spent more time together; watching films, playing games and going out to eat, I found myself realising that I had fallen in love with Ellie. I kept my feelings to myself, certain that someone like her would never love someone like me. Her friendship meant too much to me to lose it. She came to my house from time to time and I visited her at her home too. She once fell asleep with her head in my lap as we watched a film. It had been a long day of work for her and she was obviously tired. I briefly allowed myself to stroke her hair as she slept. I thought about confessing how I felt about her, but I was afraid she would wake up and hear me. I was afraid she would tell me she never wanted to see me again if she found out.

Everything changed the night we went to the theatre, she had won the tickets in a raffle at work. She called me up and asked me if I wanted to go with her. I'd accepted, of course, it gave me another opportunity to spend time with her. She'd answered the door in a stunning green dress, it served to highlight how beautiful she was. I'd blushed when she told me that I looked handsome in my suit. I somehow managed to stutter out a thank you for her comment.

Ellie had held onto my arm as we entered and left the theatre. I remembered very little of what had happened in the play, even though I had just watched it. My focus had been on Ellie and how beautiful she looked in her dress. It served to remind me that she would never love someone like me. I tried to content myself with the thought that she would always be my friend, that she would always be there if I needed her. My heart twisted in pain at the thought someone else would get to be with her in a way I could never be.

We walked through the park near the theatre as Ellie talked about her favourite bits of the play. I felt her grab my hand and pull me over to a fountain in the centre of the park. She trailed her hand through the water and made patterns in it with her fingers. She turned away from the water and then hugged me, her head resting on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers and gently kissed the top of her head. I eventually felt her move and her eyes met mine. I couldn't look away from her, it was as though she was drawing me in.

I hadn't been aware that we had been moving closer to each other until our lips touched, a gentle brush for the briefest moment. I pulled back, shocked, and started to apologise until Ellie shook her head. She leaned in again and whispered my name, followed by the instruction to kiss her. I did as she asked and it felt as though my heart was going to burst through my chest. I had been sure I would wake up at any moment, that it was just one of the many dreams I'd had about her. I realised it wasn't a dream when she confessed she had fallen in love with me. I was surprised, but happy, the woman I had loved for so long loved me back.

Ellie came home with me after she had picked up some things from her house. We talked a lot about us and how we might progress in our new relationship. That night, she fell asleep in my arms, the first of many times she would do so. We went out on dates and our bond grew stronger and stronger the more time we spent together. Being with Ellie made me happy, she genuinely cared about me and I felt the same way about her.

After four months of dating and being together, Ellie invited me to spend the weekend at her house. I went straight to her house after I had finished work on the Friday. We had some dinner and curled up together in front of a film. She slept in my arms, just like she did whenever I stayed over. We spent the following day at an art gallery and went out to dinner in the evening. I remember that evening well, it was the first time we made love to each other. It felt as though her body was made to fit mine. I held her close to me afterwards and kissed her head, I promised to stay with her for as long as we both lived. She promised me the same thing, to be with me, always.

After a year of being together, I asked Ellie to move in with me. The lease on her house was up for renewal and she gave it up to live with me. As the weeks went by we sorted everything out and she started sharing the space with me. I was happy, the love of my life had moved in with me and she loved me back, something I was once sure would never happen.

That brings us to now, we have been together for two years and I've never been happier. I stroke my hand over Ellie's hair and kiss her forehead. She stirs and shifts as she starts to wake up, I kiss her head again. “Morning sweetheart.”

“Morning, my love,” she whispers. I love her sleepy voice, it is so adorable. I watch her as she wakes up properly and opens her eyes. I hug her a bit tighter and she cuddles into my chest, it seems she is content to lie with me for the moment.

All is quiet in our bedroom until I tilt Ellie's head so she is looking at me, I smile at her and she smiles back at me. “Ellie, what did you think of me when you first met me?”

“I thought you were cute, but you looked lonely. You looked so out of place with the other teachers as if you didn't quite belong. It was a feeling I knew well.”

“Was that why you sat with me at the table that day?”

“It was, the different people are always the most interesting.”

“When did you know you were falling in love with me?”

“It was over time, the more time we spent together, the more I knew how I felt. It mostly hit me when I was asleep with my head on your lap. I woke up to find you looking at me as though I was the most precious thing in your world.” I smiled and gently kissed her lips, caressing her tongue with mine. I felt her thread her hand into my hair and pull me closer. I relax into the kiss and smile, she is mine and I am hers, always.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie and Obi-Wan are away together. Ellie reminisces over her relationship with Obi-Wan and how much he means to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who have read the story so far and left a comment or a kudos :) I do not own any Star Wars characters or the Game of Thrones reference that appears later on in the story. Ellie is my character though. There is a minor reference to physical intimacy in this chapter but nothing explicit.

I am currently sat up in the bed that I am sharing with Obi-Wan on our holiday. He is making breakfast for us, I can hear him pottering about in the kitchen. He has insisted that I stay here and relax as he takes care of everything. I've slipped Obi-Wan's shirt on, he likes it when I wear it, as though it signifies I am his. The book I am reading sits in my hands, though I am looking through the window at the moment. It is so beautiful here, all I can hear are the sounds of the birds singing in the trees. The lake at the back of the cottage is also gurgling away, it sounds very peaceful. I wish we could stay here forever.

It is our last day of our time away, though we still have a few days before we have to go back to work. I closed the book and placed it onto the stand beside the bed. I have enjoyed spending time with Obi-Wan and it being just the two of us. We've been out walking in the fields surrounding the cottage and talked about our future together. It makes me happy to know that Obi-Wan wants to have children someday. I think our children will be very cute, especially if they look like him.

We've also spent a day curled up together and watching our favourite films with a massive pile of treats to eat. Last night, Obi-Wan ran a bath for us and we lay in it until the water started to cool. We had moments where we would kiss and we just held each other. Once we got out of the water we dried off and made love to each other. We eventually fell asleep entwined together, I want to do that every day for the rest of our lives.

I remember the day I met Obi-Wan, it was a short time after I had finished my training and passed my assessment to be a paramedic. I'd volunteered to take the ambulance to the local school as I had always loved children. Teaching them about my work and showing them around the ambulance seemed like a good way to spend the morning. I had not expected to meet the man who would become my partner and the love of my life.

Obi-Wan came across as shy and unsure of himself around new people. He spoke so quietly that I barely heard his name. I saw him blush when we shook hands, it made me smile. I remember thinking that he was cute and a little bit nerdy, exactly my type of man. The ginger hair and the glasses made him look very young; it was only later that I found out we are only months apart in age. I am slightly older than Obi-Wan. It is odd to think we were born and lived in the same town and our paths only crossed later in life.

I saw Obi-Wan sat by himself when I had lunch at the school, all the other teachers were sat together. It made me feel sad to see him all alone so I went and sat with him. A look of genuine surprise crossed his face when I asked if I could sit with him. It took some coaxing but he eventually started talking to me. I heard the passion in his voice when he started talking about books, films, and games. The hour I spent with him went very quickly and I wanted to talk to him some more. I gave him my number and asked him to give me a call. I wasn't sure if he would call me or if he even wanted to start a friendship with me.

A month passed and I was certain that Obi-Wan was not going to call me. I could have called him at the school, but I did not want to pressure him. Eventually my phone rang and I heard his voice on the other end. I was glad he called me and I got to talk to him again. I sensed his shyness over the phone, as if talking to women wasn't something he did often. I eventually found out that it was exactly the reason for his shyness and his reluctance to meet up with me the first few times I asked him to do so.

Our first few meetings were filled with clumsy attempts at conversation and silences on his part. I persevered because I wanted to get to know Obi-Wan as a person. Eventually he started to open up and let me in a bit more. He told me that he had been asked out by someone once, only to find out she had done it for a dare. She had turned up with all her friends and humiliated him, they had tormented him for months afterwards about it. I had hugged him for a long while after he told me that story. It hurt to think of him going through that all by himself. He told me that he had stayed away from dating after that day, that it had put him off being with someone ever again.

The more time we spent together, the more I realised that I thought of Obi-Wan as a good friend. We grew closer as the months went by and I started to notice my feelings for him changing. Every time I was with him and playing computer games or going out for a meal and a film, I started to notice my feelings more and more. I realised that I had slowly fallen in love with him. My love for him had grown out of games and bonding over boss battles, films, and books. It had also grown out of the times when I would lie with my head in his lap. He would read to me from a book or we would watch something together. I fell asleep like that once and I woke up to find him stroking my hair and looking at me as though I was precious to him. When he realised I was awake, the look quickly disappeared, but I had already seen it.

Obi-Wan took me home every time we went somewhere, I waited for him to try and kiss me, but the kiss never happened. He would always leave as he wished me goodnight. I had started to think that I had imagined how he had looked at me. The most I got from him was a hug before he left. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if he was afraid of losing me as a friend. I tried to come up with a plan for us to talk about how we felt. I did not want to scare him away or make him think I was pushing him into talking about his feelings. I knew I would have to tread carefully, especially as he had been hurt in the past.

Many things changed the night we went to the theatre together. I bought a new dress and some jewellery to go with it. I wanted to impress Obi-Wan and maybe give him the confidence to make a move on me. I smiled when I opened the door to Obi-Wan, he was wearing a suit and it looked really good on him. I remember him stuttering and blushing a little bit when I told him how good he looked. I held onto his arm as we entered and left the theatre. Throughout the play I sensed Obi-Wan's eyes on me, as though he could not stop looking at me.

After the play had finished, we walked through the park. I talked about my favourite bits of the play as we walked together. I was looking for somewhere quiet so we could talk without any interruptions. We eventually reached the fountain in the middle of the park. I pulled Obi-Wan over to it and played in the water to combat my nerves over telling him how I felt about him. I hugged him and felt his lips brush against my head. I lifted my head and found myself looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Before I knew it I had moved close enough to him for our lips to touch and he pulled away. I heard him start to apologise until I shook my head and asked him to kiss me.

Our first kiss was everything I thought it would be; soft, gentle, and warm. He was a bit inexperienced at first, though he soon got used to it. I felt my heart start to beat in an odd pattern as we kissed, it felt so right to be in his arms. After we moved away from each other, I told him everything. I told him about how being with him had started out as friendship and changed into love the more time we spent together. I noticed the surprised look on his face, he obviously thought that I would only ever want to be a friend to him.

We spent the night together after picking up some of my things from my house. We talked a lot about us and being together as a couple. We decided that we would take it slowly and not rush into anything. The next four months were spent going out on dates and just being with each other. There was no pressure to take the next step, we would know when we were ready to progress. It may surprise people to know we lost our virginity to each other. I told Obi-Wan that I'd never been intimate with anyone before and that he would be my first partner. I'd dated before, but I had not found someone I wanted to give myself to. I already knew that he was a virgin and it did not bother me in the slightest.

The first time we made love came after we had talked a lot about what making love would mean to each of us. I knew that Obi-Wan had been afraid of not being able to perform and hurting me. I reassured him that we would take it slowly and I would tell him if it was hurting. We also looked into the reasons he might struggle to perform and talked a lot about his nerves. Leading up to the night we made love, we slept in the same bed completely nude several times. We took showers together and learned a few things about our bodies and where we liked to be touched.

On the night we made love we had been out to the art gallery and to dinner. We came back to my house, our kisses turned passionate and led us upstairs to the bedroom. We took everything slowly, just as I had promised Obi-Wan we would. I gave him time and he made sure I was well prepared for him before we went any further. I am glad we waited for so long because it was perfect. We had a few initial imperfect moments, but when we finally joined our bodies, it was as though we just fit together, as though we were made for each other. We cuddled up together afterwards and I told Obi-Wan I would always love him, no matter what. He kissed my head and told me that I am the love of his life.

I am pulled from my thoughts by Obi-Wan coming into the bedroom with a tray laden down with food. He is wearing a pair of pants but his chest is bare. I know he thinks he is too skinny sometimes, but I always tell him he is perfect as he is. He has a little bit of hair across the top of his chest that runs down the middle and to his belly. He once asked me if I wanted him to lift weights so he could put on some muscle. I refused, I love him as he is. I don't have a perfect body according to the ridiculous standards the world has for women. I am curvy and will never be any smaller than a size twelve. I have a few marks and blemishes in places, but I know Obi-Wan loves me as I am, he always makes me feel beautiful.

He puts the tray down on the bed and crawls next to me, I see the smile he gives me when he notices I am wearing his shirt. He leans in and kisses me, his tongue gently parting my lips and exploring my mouth. I kiss him back and run my fingers over his bare skin. He slowly pulls back and we rest our heads together for a few seconds. I love these quiet moments, we don't have to speak, we just simply sit or lie together. I smile at him as his eyes rest on mine and he smiles back. I stroke my finger down his cheek and he links one hand with my free one.

I eventually look away from his eyes and to the food on the tray, I notice it is a mix of all of our favourite foods. “Obi-Wan, you really have gone to some effort making all of this.”

“Anything for my beautiful girl.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, princess.” I pick up the plate that is obviously mine. He has made my eggs and toast just the way I like it. I close my eyes in satisfaction as I eat, he has always been an amazing cook. I notice that Obi-Wan is watching me as I eat, he likes to see that I am enjoying what he has made for me. I smile as I meet his eyes, he is such a caring person.

I put the plate down once I had finished eating and I waited for Obi-Wan to finish his plate of poached eggs and toast. I sipped at the glass of orange juice, he had obviously squeezed it himself. He picks up the bowl of fruit; a mix of strawberries, blackberries and raspberries, and holds out a blackberry to me. I know what he wants, I let him feed it to me, his fingers brushing against my lips. I return the favour with a strawberry, his favourite fruit, I see him smile as he swallows it. We continue in this manner until all the fruit is gone. I slowly finish the orange juice as Obi-Wan drinks his tea. It's always tea, he never drinks coffee. He really likes his tea, he has so many different kinds at home.

Obi-Wan puts everything back on the tray and he takes it downstairs, I hear him wash everything and then he comes back upstairs. He sits down on the bed and he smiles at me, he takes my hand in his and he kisses the back of it. “Ellie, I was a lonely man when I met you. I believed I would never find love, never find someone who liked me simply for being me.”

“I know, I remember how lonely you were.”

“Then I found you, this wonderfully kind woman who helps people. A selfless woman who was patient and took time to talk to children about her job. Someone who reached out to a man who was struggling with being himself.” I slowly reached over and held Obi-Wan's hand in mine. He likes to talk over our relationship sometimes, to remind himself how we ended up here.

“I remember the early days, of playing games and watching films, of discovering how much I had fallen in love with you. I was terrified, I had been burned before, I was afraid of how I felt. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared of losing you as a friend. The day we kissed for the first time is something I'll remember forever, because you loved me back.” I squeezed his hand as I noticed the emotion building up inside Obi-Wan.

“I thought that I was dreaming, that I would wake up at any moment and be all alone again. I did not wake up, it was real, you had fallen in love with me. You loved me, even with the ginger hair and the glasses and the geekiness.” I chuckled at that line and he smiled.

“I think you will find it is because of the ginger hair, the glasses, and the geekiness. You also forgot to mention the beautiful blue eyes and the kind heart that resides inside you.” Obi-Wan blushed slightly at my words, he always does when I tell him he has beautiful eyes.

“You looked inside me and you chose me, when so many others passed me over for someone else. I went from a lonely man to a man who has love in his life and it is all because of you. You've given me so much, I only hope I have given you something in return.”

“Of course you have, Obi-Wan. You allowed me into your life, you took a chance as well. You were brave after being hurt by someone before. You opened up your heart and you let me into your life. You trusted me and you let me fall in love with you, you gave me your love in return.”

“Ellie,” he whispered as he hugged me. “I love you.”

“I love you too, always.”

“Always?” I heard the question in his voice.

“Always and forever, Obi-Wan.”

I felt him hug me tighter and I closed my eyes, he means everything to me and I love him dearly. He slowly moves away and stands up, he holds out a hand to me and I take it. As I stand up I realise he has a hand behind his back. My heart almost stops as he gets down on one knee, I know exactly what he is about to do. “Ellie, I want you in my life forever. I love you with everything that I am. Will you marry me?”

“Obi-Wan,” I say, and my voice cracks with emotion. I felt tears trickle down my face and I wipe them away. His proposal was so beautiful. I found myself kneeling down to be on his level and I kiss him gently on the lips. “Yes, I will marry you.” I saw the look of relief on his face before he hugged me tight to him. I felt his hand stroke my hair as I hugged him back.

We eventually pull away from each other and Obi-Wan opens the little box that he'd had hidden behind his back. It contains a ring that is in the shape of an eternity symbol and has tiny diamonds and emeralds embedded in it. It is simple and understated and totally beautiful. I hold out my hand and he slips the ring onto my finger. “I love you, moon of my life.” I smile at the reference, we have been watching Game of Thrones again.

“You are my sun and stars, Obi-Wan, I love you.” He smiles at me and we get up off the floor. We slowly climb into the bed together and I rest my head against his chest. His arms close around me and he just holds me. I sigh happily, we are engaged to be married. I am in the arms of the man I love. I tilt my head so I can look at the man who is to be my husband, there is nobody that I would rather be with, he is my everything.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's thoughts on proposing to Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in rating to mature due to the content of this chapter.

I look down at Ellie as I hold her in my arms, she said yes, she agreed to marry me. I will be her husband and she will be my wife. I like watching her when she is relaxed and happy. I start at her head with the auburn hair that I love so much. It is longer now, it almost touches her waist. I love to stroke it and run my fingers through it. Playing with Ellie's hair relaxes her and she loves to lie in my lap as I massage her scalp.

I move my gaze downwards to her eyes, they are a beautiful shade of green. I think I could spend all day getting lost in them. My eyes drift towards Ellie's lips; she has a smile that she keeps just for me. I always feel blessed when she flashes me that smile. She looks stunning when she smiles. Ellie has a beautiful face, she will always be my goddess.

Her throat is next, it is the perfect canvas for kisses from my lips, I love the little noise of satisfaction she makes whenever I kiss her there. I know all of the spots that are sensitive to touch on her body. Touching her ribs on her right side make her sigh with pleasure. She also likes the inner side of her arms, just above her elbow, stroked. She says it feels good, it is the same with her wrists. She is very sensitive to touch in many places. I love the noises that she makes when I touch her. Her breasts fit my hands and mouth perfectly. When we make love I fit completely inside her, our bodies were made for each other. I love it when she whispers my name in the height of her pleasure, I am hers and she is mine, always.

I turn my attention back to Ellie, she is still wearing my shirt, I love it when she does that, it says that she is mine. It is covering her naked body after we made love last night. I love that I am the only person who has seen her bare skin. She is a vision, all soft skin and curves I love to run my hands over. I always tell her how beautiful she is when we make love. I know she suffers with a little insecurity from time to time. The world can be a harsh place to women and make them feel bad about their bodies, no matter how much they weigh.

My eyes drift further down her body to her legs, I love it when she wanders around the house with her bare legs showing. I also love it when she tangles her legs with mine as we lay in bed together. It always feels good to have her so close to me and every inch of our bodies touching. It feels so good when she wraps her legs around me as I make love to her. It is as though she is trying to pull me closer and closer to her.

I carefully lift her chin with two fingers and I look into her eyes until our lips meet, we don't need words. I pour all of my feelings into the kiss we are sharing. Her hand moves into my hair and her fingers tickle the back of my neck. I sigh into the kiss, I love it when she touches me there. Her mouth opens and I stroke her tongue with mine. I hear her sigh in pleasure as our kiss deepens and her other hand strokes over the skin on my bare chest.

I slowly break the kiss and look into Ellie's eyes, her pupils have dilated and her skin is somewhat flushed. It still amazes me that kissing me does that to her. There was a time when I thought I would never get to kiss a woman, that I would never be attractive enough for anyone. Ellie always tells me that I am perfect for her and she will never need anyone else. I know without a doubt that she loves me, exactly how I am. Ellie's head settles back down on my chest and I stroke my hand over her hair. I smiled to myself as I remember that we are engaged to be married. Memories of how this all came about started to run through my mind.

It took me several months to decide how to propose to Ellie. I worked on a few different ideas on how to propose to her. I thought about taking her to the first restaurant that we went to as a couple and doing it there. I also thought about taking her to the beach and proposing there. I realised quickly that they were all too public for Ellie and I. I wanted her all to myself when I eventually proposed to her. I wanted it to be just the two of us so I could tell her how much she means to me.

When we started to plan going away together, I knew that it would be the perfect time to ask her. I tried to think of a time when I would ask Ellie to marry me, though it proved to be quite hard to do that. I thought about doing it when we went walking together or when we curled up together and watched some films. I eventually decided that I would make Ellie breakfast in bed and do it then. It still took me until the last day to work up the courage to ask her. I hoped that I was not about to make a fool of myself and she would say no. I am so glad that she said yes, I was so nervous when I got down on one knee in front of her. Thinking about proposing to Ellie has brought back memories of how I first got the idea of asking her to marry me.

It all started with the ring. I stumbled across it by accident, I found myself looking in the window of the small jewellers shop near my school. There it was, sat in the back row, a small platinum ring in the shape of an eternity symbol. There were tiny diamonds and emeralds embedded in one side of the curve. The thought dropped into my head that it would be the perfect engagement ring for Ellie. I went inside and asked to see it, it was even more perfect close up. I put a deposit on the ring that day and paid it off every month until I could finally take it home.

I hid the ring so Ellie would never find it until I was able to work up the nerve to propose. I was a little afraid that she would say no. I did not know at that point if she wanted to get married or if she was happy as we were. It was only when a programme was being aired about people getting married in cosplay that she mentioned anything remotely marriage related. Ellie said she would love a dress like one she saw on the programme, but nothing specific relating to marriage. I tried to play it cool so that she would not find out I was thinking of asking her to marry me.

I wondered if she had ever mentioned wanting to get married to one of our friends. I contacted Anakin, my teaching assistant, and he let me talk to Padmé, his wife. She told me that Ellie had not mentioned anything about marriage in the time they had spent together. She offered to bring up the subject and see how Ellie reacted. I thanked her for offering to help me in my quest to propose to the love of my life.

It was a long week until Padmé finally got in touch with me about Ellie and the subject of marriage. She told me that Ellie loved me very much and she thought that she would be open to the idea of getting married. I took her words as confirmation that I should go ahead with asking Ellie to marry me. I worked on speeches and what to say for so long, but everything I came up with felt wrong. I tried looking up poetry to recite to her about the wonder of love. I still felt as though I was missing something from my speech.

Anakin saved my neck this time, he saw that I was distracted during school one day and asked what was wrong. I told him everything about asking Ellie to marry me and how I was having trouble finding the perfect thing to say. He looked over everything I had written and then told me I needed to write what I wanted to say in my own words and from my heart. I realised he was right, I had been making it far too complicated for myself. I started afresh and simply wrote how I felt about Ellie and how I wanted to be with her forever.

Every time I saw Anakin, he asked me if I had managed to pop the question yet. I later found out that Padmé was asking him when he came home from work. It made me happy to think that our friends wanted us to get married and would support us. He sounded very happy when I told him that I would be asking Ellie on our trip away. I have no doubt that he and Padmé will be waiting to hear whether or not she said yes. I will call them on our return, for now I want to spend some time with the woman who will be my beautiful wife.

I look down at Ellie to find her looking up at me, she smiles and I smile back at her. She moves slowly until her legs are either side of my hips. Her eyes travel over my face and down my chest to where our bodies meet. I note the smile and the darkening of her eyes, I know what she wants. I smile back at her in agreement, I want her too.

Her fingers trace the outline of my face and then over my lips. They run down my throat and to my chest. Her hand moves in an unwavering line down the centre of my chest and stops at my belly. Her hand moves a bit further down to almost between my legs. I bite my lip in anticipation of her touching me, but she moves her hand away. I know how she likes to tease me a bit, it is working, I am already starting to get a bit hard from her touching me.

Suddenly her lips are on mine, all warmth and softness as she kisses me. I tangle my fingers in her hair and then brush them over her neck. I take advantage of her gasp of pleasure to push my tongue between her lips. Her hands move over my bare chest and I groan as her fingers brush against my nipple. I tickle my fingers over her spine and she pushes herself closer to my body. Her arms wrap around my back and her lower body brushes against my forming erection. I groan at the pleasure of it all, the sensations running right through me.

Ellie moves away from the kiss, I lay back on the bed and study her as she looks down at me. I notice the once more flushed skin and dilated pupils, her hair is messy where my hands have run through it. I can't help the smile that appears, I have made her look like that. I settle my hands on her thighs and caress the skin there. I move my fingers towards her inner thighs and she bites her lip as I move them slowly towards the apex. I know she likes being touched like this. I stop short of touching her where she wants me to and she groans in disappointment.

My hands still rest on her thighs, I move my hand upwards until it touches the buttons on the shirt she is wearing. “All in good time, my love. I want to see all of you, take it off.” Her eyes never leave mine as she slowly works on the buttons. Every movement reveals tantalising glimpses of her naked skin. My eyes follow the movement as she slips the shirt down her arms and she is left totally naked in front of my gaze.

She is stunning, I love to look at her. Her skin is smooth and gorgeously soft, it just begs to be touched. My eyes drift over her breasts and down to her belly, I love her curves, I can't wait to touch her and worship every inch of her body. “Ellie, my beautiful princess,” I whisper as my hands caress her naked skin. I hear her give a quiet moan as my fingers skim her nipples and move down to her belly. I want to make that moan of hers louder, it always sounds so sexy to my ears.

I move towards her and kiss her lips, she kisses me back immediately, my hands moving down her bare back. She presses herself against me when my lips move over her throat, a slightly louder moan coming from her. I stroke her breasts, teasing the nipples into hard peaks. I kiss every inch of her breasts, then I suck on her nipples, causing Ellie to moan.

“You sound sexy when you moan, do it again.” I hear another moan as I go back to lavishing her breasts in kisses, my fingers stroking her back and her belly.

“Obi-Wan,” she moans. “Please, touch me.”

“Where?” I ask. She guides my hand to between her legs and I realise how wet she is. She whimpers as my fingers brush against her clit.

“Seeing as you asked so nicely.” I stroke her gently, her moans coming faster as I touch her. I slip my fingers inside her and her arms tighten around my shoulders. I fasten my mouth onto her nipple and gently bite it, causing her to move faster on my fingers. I give the other breast the same treatment and she cries out in pleasure. I hear my name fall from her lips as her muscles clench around my fingers. I love to watch her fall apart underneath my touch, she is so beautiful in that moment.

I hold her close and stroke her hair as she comes down from her orgasm. I kiss her cheek and whisper how much I love her into her ear. She is still holding onto me tightly, I love having her naked body wrapped around me. She slowly moves and she looks me in the eyes, I know she wants something from me.

“Obi-Wan, you've got too many clothes on.” I realise she is talking about the fact I still have my pants on. I move away from Ellie until I am no longer wearing them and I join her on the bed once more. Her eyes never leave mine as I crawl up her body.

“Is that better?”

“Definitely,” she says with a smile that almost makes me blush. “I like seeing you this way, totally bared to my gaze and my touch.” Her hands move up my arms and she kisses me again. I lose myself in the kiss and the sensation of her hands roaming my body. I groan into her mouth as she brushes her hand against my now fully hard erection.

“Ellie, I want you, please, tell me I can have you.”

“I am yours, always, Obi-Wan.” I smile at those words, she is mine.

My hand moves steadily down her body and brushes against the curls that reside between her legs. I gently part her lips with my finger, I can feel how wet she still is. I rub at the little nub and she moves into my touch. I hear her gasp and moan as I speed up the movement of my fingers. Her hand grips the pillow and she parts her legs a bit wider to give me more access.

I kiss my way down her body and I eventually reach where I want to be. I kiss her thighs and bury my head between her legs, sucking on her clit. Her hand flies into my hair and grips it as I pleasure her with my mouth. I love doing this to her and hearing her moan loudly. She arches her back to get closer to my mouth. I push my fingers inside her and listen to the moans that are coming from her. I lick around her clit, tasting her, she tastes so sweet. I know she is close as her moans are more frequent. I push my fingers deeper inside her and suck harder on her clit. I am rewarded with her moaning my name again and her body clenching around my fingers. I gently lick her clean and then do the same to my fingers. I love how I can make her orgasm with my mouth and fingers.

I watch her as she recovers, her breaths ragged, her eyes closed and her skin flushed from her orgasm. She is stunning and I want to be inside her. I know I am hard, I have been since I started pleasuring Ellie with my fingers. I wait until she opens her eyes and they settle on my prominent erection. I see her bite her lip and smile, she knows exactly what she does to me.

I start to move over her but she rests her hand on my chest and eases me back onto the bed. I look into her eyes as she straddles my legs. She places her lips on mine and we share a kiss filled with passion and love. I groan into her mouth as she grips my erection and strokes it with her hand. Ellie knows how I like to be touched, she does not tease in this moment, she simply gives me her touch. I moan into her mouth again, having her touch me is the best feeling. I sense my orgasm building and Ellie stills her hand, she must have sensed it too. She knows I like to be inside her when I orgasm, she always slows her touches to allow me to last longer.

She rests her head against mine and looks deep into my eyes as she gently strokes me again. I bite my lip, having her touching me in this way feels wonderful. “Ellie,” I groan. “Please, I want to be inside you.” She nods her head and guides my erection inside her body. Ellie stays still as I sit up and wrap my arms around her. She pulls me closer as she starts to rock her hips and move herself up and down my length. I moan, I can't help myself, the warm heat of her core feels amazing. I kiss her on the head as we instinctively move together.

“Ellie, I am yours, always.” I whisper, repeating her words from earlier. I feel the intensity build as we make love to each other. Ellie's eyes have not left mine since we joined together. I hear her moans mingling with mine, it won't be long before she has another orgasm. “Ellie, my Ellie,” I moan. “I love you with everything that I am.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan.” I stroke my fingers over her face and hair, she is my everything. We hold each other close and I kiss her forehead as the pressure of orgasm starts to build inside me. I moan louder as Ellie rocks her hips again, her moans signifying that she is close. She leans her head on my shoulder, her body trembling with the physical effort. I sense she is beginning to tire and gently roll her onto her back. I slip back inside her and wrap her legs around my waist. I thrust into her and she moans again. I bury my head in her shoulder as her inner muscles squeeze my length. I cry out as I orgasm, my pleasure mingling with Ellie's as she finishes mere seconds after I have. Her fingers slide into my hair and she trembles with the pleasure still running through her.

Ellie's arms move around my back and I cuddle into her, we're still joined together and I do not want to move just yet. I feel her lips brush against my forehead and her fingers stroke my back. I slide my head into the crook of her neck and kiss the skin I find there. My hand rests over her belly, I am content to be held by her. She is the most precious person in my life. I whisper how much I love her and tell her I will do for the rest of my life. It makes me smile when she says it back to me. I slowly move out of her body and curl up in her arms. It might not be manly, but sometimes I like to be held after we have made love.

Her fingers start to make looping patterns over the skin on my back, she only ever does this when she is thinking about something. I lift my head to look at her. “What are you thinking about?”

“Do you think our children will have ginger hair?”

“Would you mind if they did?”

“No, I would like them to have your hair.”

“I want them to have the eyes of their beautiful mother.” Ellie smiles at that and presses a kiss to my head. “I want them to have your kindness too, my beautiful princess.”

“I want them to have your loving nature, Obi-Wan.” She smiles and continues. “I can't think of a better man to spend the rest of my life with and be the father of our children.”

“We could always start practicing making them tonight,” I say with a smile. Ellie chuckled and she pulled me close to her for a kiss. Once we broke the kiss I cuddled back up to Ellie, there is nobody else I want to spend the rest of my life with.

 


End file.
